Be Mine
by HighOnBBRAE
Summary: BB had always been hesitant after his former love's death, but after a beautiful dream, no way a coincidence, he can't live without her anymore. And after buying her a special gift, what adventures, revelations, and absolute chaos will the Changeling and his newest love undergo, together? Fluffy! Rated T because of occasional minor cuss, more or less to be on the safe side.
1. The Big Question

**A/N: Finally, a none-depressing, fluffy fanfic! I've had this idea for a while now, and in my opinion, it's adorable! You'll know what the ship is at the end, so you'll have to read to find out… Enjoy!**

**Also, I should update Aftershock Pt3 later this week, yes, it's not a one shot, but this may be, vote on my page if you want this to be a one-shot or multi-chap, and please review (does epic fail at puppy eyes) Anywho, without further a due…**

**Be Mine**

Tonight was the night. Sunset, on the beach of the Tower. He was ready to ask her. He couldn't resist any more.

"Hey BB!" exclaimed Cyborg, finally finding something to lull him out of boredom. "What's up?!" This got BB's attention, abruptly pulling him out of his trait of thought. "Not much, Cy, just thinking about tonight…" "Tonight, what's up tonight… wait, are you finally gonna tell _her?_" asked Cy, slight notes of skepticism laced in his voice. "Yah, dude, I think it's been long enough." said Beast Boy, confident in his decision.

You see, BB's planning on telling a special someone his feelings tonight, after much contemplation over… past experiences…

__-Flashback-__

_BB ran back to his room after visiting Terra's grave once again without the others, no longer able to portray a mask of strength. As one could predict, after losing a loved one, even if dying a hero, after an already heart-wrenching betrayal. He couldn't believe she was just… gone. He honestly thought he could change her perspective of the Titans, to change her back to the old Terra he knew and loved, but clearly that didn't work…_

_'I… will never fall in love… again' he whispered to himself._

_And from that day on, he built guarded walls to his heart, vowing never to fall in love again…_

__-End of Flashback-__

It had been two years, and BB had officially broken the vow, maybe even for his greater good.

He was, in fact, hopelessly in love.

Yes the traumatized changeling, who had previously stuck his toe in the rushing river called love and suffered the cost of the unforgiving, rushing current many lovers fall into, had once again hopped in for another chance.

But this time, Grass Stain didn't simply skinny dip into the perfectly notorious, blissful waters, yet rather chunky dunked.

Yep, he was hopeless alright.

And tonight, he was going to confess to the lucky maiden his intense feelings, and hope she felt the same, if that were possible

"Alright man, if you think you're ready…" replied Cy, still slightly hesitant.

"Dude, I was born ready!" stated BB with a newfound boldness.

"Okay then, in that case… Go get 'em tiger!" said Cy, officially meeting the confidence pulsing through BB's veins. "Booyah!"

"Thanks dude, I'm gonna go prepare for tonight…"

"Already?!" remarked a baffled Cy. "It's only, like, 9 o'clock!"

"I know dude, but tonight has to be perfect for the lil' lady…" And with that, BB left the Ops room, preparing for the night, excited for what may be in store

'He's _so_ hopeless…'

_/Time Lapse: 4:30 PM/_

Beast Boy, now in his room, preparing the final details he planned for the upcoming evening, was not feeling as confident as earlier on that day.

'Man, what was I thinking? What if I mess up, stutter, what if she says no? What if…'

Then, as if on command, Beast Boy thought back to the dream he had just a couple nights ago, his inspiration and source of conformation in his rather bold decision…

__-Flashback-__

_It was dusk, Beast Boy was running in the barren streets of Jump City, a little blonde beauty cradled in his arms, both laughing out of pure bliss. Their surroundings vanished, it was just the couple, nothing could break the two. Beast Boy could not imagine a better scenario, he couldn't imagine someone better than her. She was too good, too precious to let go of, he couldn't, he wouldn't._

_But, as the saying goes, all good things must come to an end._

_And, to a certain changeling's dismay, the girl's complexion turned from lively to an inhuman translucent coloring._

_"Terra, please…. don't go, I-I …can't lose you …again…" whispered the distraught Green Bean, stifling a sob._

_"Beast Boy, what has to be done has to be done. I will always love you, you know that."_

_"I know Terra… and I love you the same. Can't we stay together, be happy …as a couple?"_

_"Beast Boy, you know that simply cannot be done. But even so, would you really be happy."_

_"What do you mean, Ter?"_

_"You know what I mean. You have been harboring feelings for another for over a year, pretending their nonexistent, but ,Gar, they are. I am sorry, but I must leave, and, as your lover, I want you to move on. You may not realize it now, but she needs it… as much as you do."_

_And with that, Terra was transparent, slowly fading, once again, from existence. Just from BB's reach._

_With great care, BB placed his lost lover on the ground, watching her delicate frame disappear into thin air._

_As this reunion neared its expiration, Terra muttered, "Gar, I want you to move on, for me. It's unhealthy to want me at this point. And remember, she needs your love as much as…you…do…"_

_And with that, Terra was once again_

_gone._

_"Terra…"_

_At that instant, the Changeling was back at the Tower, the silhouette of a beautiful maiden in the not-so-distant distance, and at that very instant, he knew what had to be done._

_"… I'm doing this for you… and for me."_

_And with that, the now confident Beast Boy ran toward the silhouette with an open mind and welcome, outstretched arms._

_"I've missed you…"_

__-End Flashback-__

And when remembering this, BB was once again confident in his choice, doing it for his sake and hers.

_/Time Lapse: 5:45 PM/_

It was time. Beast Boy was restless but paralyzed at the same time. He was donned in simply a sweatshirt and baggy jeans, not the most fashionable choice, but for now, that was of no matter.

He walked up to the special lil lady's door, she having no idea what was in store. He walked up and knocked, energetically yet softly, about to sake her the heavily rehearsed yet foreign invitation, bringing her in to seemingly an innocent outing, surprising her with an extravagant night to remember.

"Hey, you wanna go to the pizza parlor tonight?" Said BB.

"Um, with the time?" she asked, clearly confused.

"Uh, he he, _no_, actually, I mean just me and you? As friends, of course."

"Oh! Uh.. sure, as friends, I thought you meant… yah." she said, uncharacteristically stuttering, slightly blushing from the whole affair.

"Okay! I mean great! Meet me in the Ops room in 5?"

"5 minutes? O-okay, I guess I'm basically ready… okay, see you in 5."

" 'Kay, 5, got it!"

"Bye"

'Okay, _really_ awkward invite,' thought BB, 'but tonight will make up for it all, it has to…'

_/Time Lapse: 5:55 PM/_

The two Titans met each other in the Ops room five minutes later, both unprepared for what was in store that night.

"Nice outfit, Grass Stain." she remarked, seeing he was still in his… undesirable, sweats.

"Oh! Uh… thanks…" he remarked, red as a tomato at the season's peak.

She smirked in victory. "Well, shall we? Or are you just going to stand there for a couple of hours blushing like an idiot…"

"Oh, yeah, right… let's go then! He he…"

_Really_ a rough start…

'Remind me exactly how I find this idiot charming…'

Or not…

_/Time Lapse: Outside the Tower/_

The duo was out of the tower, BB walking toward the beach.

"Hey, Grass Stain, I'm no expert on pizza, but last time I checked, the pizza parlor's _this_ way."

"Actually, I kinda fibbed 'bout that… he" remarked a tentative BB. "I… have a surprise for yah, on the beach."

"Okay then… lead the way…" she said, hoping the changeling didn't notice her trace of a blush, unsure rather to be flattered or afraid. Or both.

BB led the unsuspecting girl over to the newly built dock, where a trail of violet and white rose petals lay on the ground, leading up to a picnic blanket, trademark basket lay in the center.

The changeling sat on the mat, patting the place beside him, motioning the girl to sit next to him.

"BB, t-this is…" she chastened herself for stuttering like a fool, but who could blame her? Who wouldn't be flabbergasted at such an extraordinary sight, all for _her_? "_beautiful_." She began to wonder if this was much of a 'friendly' outing.

"Thanks… I'm not a terrific cook, but I hope you'll like it," he smiled his trademark loop-sided grin that most girls melted for.

"BB, someone has never done something so nice for me before… thank you, really." She was not usually this sentimental, but who wouldn't be?

BB, who had regained his confidence at the whole affair, replied, "No problem! Especially for you, you've tolerated me for so long, it's time for me to repay you…"

'He's so thoughtful… I never knew…'

"Well, come on, I'm famished!" joked BB, and he had much more from where that came from.

"Maybe I thanked you too soon…"

"Hey! I speak the truth! What's wrong with that?"

"Well, if you say so, let's eat this already!"

And with that, the two dug into the basket, BB pleased with veg-out pizza (hey, he promised, didn't he?), the lady pleasantly surprised at the monstrous stack of waffles…

__-Time Lapse: 6:20-__

After the two Titans finished their amazing meals, they caught up on much needed conversation, learning even more about the other, BB failing harder each minute, really just wanting to hear his lady's sweet voice.

The two were currently watching the sunset, too early yet to be star gazing. BB knew it was time, time to ask the question, the main reason he set up this very special occasion.

He patted the velvet box in his oversized sweatshirt pocket, as if for luck, for he surely needed it.

He turned his back to the clearly confused girl, pulling off his sweatshirt and baggy pants, revealing to have been donned in a black tux with a deep pink tie and green undershirt. It really suit him (pun intended).

"BB, what…" she asked, now _really_ flabbergasted.

He grabbed the little box out of his forgotten sweatshirt's front pocket and got down on one knee.

He stared right at those beautiful eyes, those eyes he swore he could get lost in for hours. "I've wanted to ask you this for a long time, so…"

He thought he was seeing things when he appeared to catch a glimpse of a tear, hopefully a happy one, on the angel's eye lids, daring to stream down her cheek, quickly to be wiped off. He, not being the best with words, knew no better way to put this statement than up and honest, rehearsed yet foreign on his tongue once again.

Times 10, of course.

He opened the velvet box, revealing a beautiful charm bracelet, but without any charms.

"I want us to fill this bracelet together, to make memories together. I can't stand one more moment without you, I really can't…"

This time, both were aware of the tears, free-flowing from the empath's eyes, a broken dam to gushing pools of the most precious amethyst.

"Rae, will you be my girlfriend?"

**A/N: Finally, some fluff! Booyah! Anyway, please review, you don't know how much it means to me, and vote if you want me continue with this! Love y'all! :3**


	2. Stars and Chrams

**A/N: Hello, I am not dead! Hallelujah! Anyway, sorry for not updating, no excuse other than laziness, lol… I know I said I would do with this what the poll said, but no one voted, so… Yah…**

**I am so excited because, your not going to believe this, but (drum roll, please) CLEOARROW REVIEWED ME! Yes, THE Cleoarrow :3:3:3:3:3, and cute faces cannot describe my happiness right now… Thanks!**

**Thank you to all of my reviewers, favoriters, and followers, and even viewers, you guys are BEAST. (in a good way, of course) Special thanks to CelestialRavenRoth for being with me since the beginning (that being two weeks ago, of course), check out her page, she has started a fanfic and it's really good so far! I am blabbering, let us begin!**

**Shmeh! (my new favorite word, had to use it somewhere)**

**Be Mine**

Beast Boy stood at the alter, watching his dark beauty walk down the aisle, her appearance boasting grace and pure beauty. Yes, he, Beast Boy, was getting married to Raven Arella Roth, his love since day one. He surely was a lucky dude.

Raven reached the alter, and at that moment, she couldn't contain it anymore. A large smile graced her face in the most gorgeous way possible. Beast Boy has now accomplished his life-long goal, to make the empath smile. But she did not just smile, she was overflowing with joy, almost as if she were about to explode. Speaking of exploding, her powers at that point were, thankfully, under control, but all valuables were left in the reception room, just to stay on the safe side.

As Raven lifted her hand to tuck her exotic violet locks behind her ear, an anxious habit she had picked up over the years, he saw a golden glint, and looked to the direction of the source of this blinding light. And he saw it. On Raven's wrist was a charm bracelet, filled with numerous charms, to many to count, though he was never very fond of math. A charm bracelet he had given to the girl four years ago on one starry Saturday night to forever be remembered, the night he had won the girl. _His_ girl, now to be forever Mrs. Logan.

That single glance at the bracelet led to a flood of memories, and as he saw each individual charm, it brought him back, back to the beginning, and thought to how this love, through ups and downs, led to this happily ever after…

**A Story Written in Pictures**

(a crappy title within a story…)

"Yes, BB, I'll be your girlfriend." Raven didn't know how else to say it, still to be mentally in shock for about another ten minutes, so her tongue ventured on its own, automatically coming up with the dorkiest response possible.

BB, being to elated to even notice, practically screamed in response, "SWEET!" At that moment, the changeling broke out into a "seductive," as he liked to call it, dance, and at that moment, Raven snapped back into reality when witnessing her new boyfriend's just painful dance combination, which he had clearly rehearsed just for her. She had to admit, it may have been slightly cute…

"BB, please, just… stop, this is very painful."

Okay, very slightly. Nevermore was going to give her an carload after this.

BB then suddenly stopped, as if remembering something, and turned to Raven.

"Hey Rae, I got another surprise for yah!" (being his new girlfriend, she would have to get used to the nickname). He reached for something in his pant pocket, and pulled out yet another velvet box. "You can't have a charm bracelet without any charms!"

He presented the contents of the box to Raven, clearly proud of what was inside.

Raven's delicate hand carefully reached for the beautiful star charm inside of the box, a royal blue gem incrusted in the middle.

"Gar, this is… amazing." BB shivered at the use of his real name. "No one has done something this thoughtful for me ever, thank you." It was true, this gem was truly priceless to the dark beauty. She was shocked someone had actually done this, all for _her. _The date, the charm, the bracelet, all for her.

"You deserve it Rae…" said BB, meaning every word. Raven meant so much to him, and he wanted her to at least feel a fraction of the joy he brought to her.

At that moment, Raven couldn't contain it anymore. She lunged in and tackled BB into an embrace that could put Star's to shame. Electricity ran through the couple's bodies, and they were loving every minute of it.

"BB, I just have one question."

"Go for it Rae, you can ask me anything."

Raven kept her cool, even though she was shocked once again at the amount of trust the changeling had in her. "Why a star?"

"Well, for one, I thought it would be a memorable souvenir of this date…" So he had really thought this date through. Woah, date. She'll have to get used to that… "…but also, to show how you are my star Rae, you don't even know how much joy you bring to my life, and I hope to give you that same joy, no matter what." Raven, at that very moment, almost melted into the changeling's arms.

Almost.

"BB, that is one of the sweetest things anyone has ever said to me, and I really appreciate it… you got that from Robin, didn't you?"

Around the corner, the unsuspecting Robin saw the end the affair between the two. He knew what BB was planning that night, but not about his little "explanation."

"BB is a dead man…"

**A/N: I know, short. :( BUT, I should update once again very soon, so do not fear! Btw, the Robin thing isn't a serious threat, just a joke, so do not fear. Peace out dudes!**


	3. Hobbies and Revelations

**A/N: I am not dead! Sorry for not updating guys, I totally owe you big time… hope this chapter makes up for it! Enjoy! PS, sorry for the Robin bashing, love the guy, it just kinda fit for the chapter, so don't expect more bashing in the future!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans! If I did, there would be much making out going down between a certain empath and changeling… just saying :3… I also don't own "Secrets" by OneRepublic, or "Treasure" by Bruno Mars, there're both great artists, check them out of you haven't already!**

**Hobby Revelation**

"Are you at her location Beast Boy?" asked a rather anxious Robin to his teammate, Beast Boy, in search of the resident empath. She had been notified a mere hour ago of a mandatory meeting via communicator, but had failed to attend. He, as you could imagine, was pissed.

"Yeah Rob, I'm here. Are you sure this is the right location, I mean, it's an abandoned arts hall…" BB, though he was just following his leader's orders to find his teammate, was concerned. Raven had never missed serious team matters, that was his thing. Besides, wouldn't she just be in her room?

As he pondered this, he became a little excited. Maybe Raven didn't spend so much time coped up, alone in her room doing who knows what. Maybe he could even obtain a little blackmail about his girlfriend, which could come in handy…

"Of course she's here, you think I'm an idiot?! Her communicator is here, and its not like she dropped it. She likes weird abandoned places like that anyway, right?"

"Jeez dude, I got the message, would ya chill?" And with that, BB shut his communicator. "…he can be a real jerk sometimes…" he muttered under his breath. He knew his friend was just stressed, but that was just rude, especially to Rae.

Putting this past him, his curiosity resurfaced, and thus his search for his Rae commenced. BB effortless morphed into a (very sexy) bloodhound and immediately traced the source of her scent (in a very non-stalkerish way…), and soon was walking in a dimly lit hallway, reinforcing the abandoned vibe. He morphed back into his human form (BB classic, lol), her scent undoubtingly coming from a nearby room, The walls of the worn hallway could use some major renovation, paint peeling and mold and other unwanted pests littering the corners and crevices and anywhere and everywhere. This place wasn't exactly screaming Raven, seeing how she thought "…one pest is enough…", referring to a certain teammate…

Beast Boy arrived at the door he suspected Raven was within, the potent aroma of lavender, lilies, and everything lovely, as BB liked to put it, was a dead giveaway.

What surprised BB was the sound of music from within "performance hall C", as the signs had informed him (funny, BB being informed…).

"What the…" thought BB, perplexed as to why Raven would just be in there listening to music, maybe a new meditation style?

BB stood there in a trance for a considerable amount of time, only brought back to reality when the past song abruptly ended, a new song just beginning, a beautiful cello prelude singing boldly, and BB's curiosity only grew.

_I need another story,_

_ Something to get off my chest,_

_ My life gets kinds boring,_

_ Need something that I can confess_

BB immediately knew the song, for he was quite the fan girl for OneRepublic… and this song really meant something special to the Changeling. Ever since the passing of Terra, music became his comfort, his stronghold, of course until Raven came along…

_'Til all my sleeves are stained red_

_ From all the truth that I've said_

_ Come by t honestly I swear_

Beast Boy couldn't take it anymore, he confidently opened the door, unprepared for what secrets lay behind. His jaw dropped.

_Thought you saw me wink, no,_

_ I've been on the brink, so,_

_ Tell me what you want to hear_

_ Something that'll light those ears_

_ Sick of all the insincere_

_ So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_ This time,_

_ don't need another perfect lie_

_ Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_ I'm gonna give all my secrets away._

Beast Boy was in shock, unable to believe his eyes. Raven, yes, _the_ Raven Roth, was doing an astounding combination of never ending turns, picturesque leaps, straight needles, and other moves he knew not the names of, a clearly rehearsed routine. It was beautiful, as he was unable to take his eyes of her (well, that may have been for many reasons…)

Yes, Raven was dancing her heart out.

BB really didn't know how, but Raven must have finally noticed she wasn't alone. "Gahh!…. Beast Boy?" Raven said the words, sounding at first foreign on her tongue. The situation processed through her brain. "How… what… you… here…what?" Somewhat.

Beast Boy, finally coming to his senses, quipped back, "You forgot about your communicator, hon."

BB swore he heard Rae quietly curse under her breath, even barely recognizable to his enhanced hearing, but that may have been just him. "Rae, why did you keep this from us? That was…"

Raven was ready for the worst, the endless taunting, crappy jokes, etc. She could understand, though, this must have had much more mileage that the name Garfield.

"…amazing."

Raven froze. "Beg your pardon?"

BB cracked a smile at this remark, stunned but still smart, his Rae. "That was beautiful, Rae, if not downright sexy. How did you do that? Hey, maybe you could teach me a few moves…" He did that classic toothy smirk, those seductive eyebrow rolls that made many weak in the knees. But not this empath.

"Doubtful…"

_ "_Hey,_ dude!" _Raven growled at the name. "

_All my secrets away…_

BB smiled, for as the song ended, he (for once) came up with an idea. He ran over to the stand projecting the music from Raven's iPod.

"Hey! What are you…" she was baffled. Her boyfriend had just uncovered one of her biggest secrets, rudely invading her privacy, and now was going to openly hack her iPod?

"Relax." said B, as he eagerly ripped Raven's iPod of the stand, anxiously inserting his own iPhone. "Look, may not be so good at that fancy-shmansy ballet, or lyrical, or whatever," Raven rolled her eyes at this remark, oh how she found him charming baffled her to this day. "but, that doesn't mean I don't have some killer moves, so you better watch out Rae Rae."

"Is this the part where I am supposed to be, intimidated?" Raven could only inwardly smile at her boyfriend's 'threat'.

"No, but this is! I, Beast Boy, challenge you, Raven Roth, to a dance-off, song of my choice, of course." Raven's jaw dropped to the floor at this, but as we all know, Raven wasn't one to back down.

"You're on, idiot. And, if I win, you are my slave for a week."

"A frickin-" she smirked. "Fine, and if I win,"

"Which you won't."

"Okay, WHEN I win, you have to be my slave for a day AND clean my room." He smiled in confidence.

"Clean your room?!" Raven practically yelled. "I'd rather be your slave for a year." BB opened his mouth to reply, "Take that back, and…" she sighed "Challenge accepted."

"Ha! You're on Rae!"

"Oh, stop your bluffing and pick your song, my peasant to be, you're up first."

BB brought his focus back to his iPhone, scrolling through his multitude of songs, playlists, etc., finally finding what he was looking for. He pressed play and met Raven on the large stage of the auditorium.

_Baby squirrel used a sexy mother $%&*# _

Raven was stunned. 'Really BB, that's just low, even for your, nonexistent, standard…'

_ Give me your _

_ Give me your_

_ Give me your attention baby_

_ I gotta tell you a little about yourself_

Beast Boy, much to Raven's utter shock and dismay, was actually not half bad. He was pretty good at jazz, given he was uncoordinated at… most everything else.

_You're wonderful, flawless,_

_ Ooh you're a sexy lady,_

_ But you walk around here _

_ Like you wanna be someone else_

Raven, never having heard this song before, was for once oblivious to why BB picked this song, he did it for her. All Raven could focus on were BB's killer, and undeniably sexy, dance moves. He could pop it, lock it, and breakdance in his sleep. Turning headstands and who knows what, Raven was amazed at his pure abilities…

_ Oooohhhh,_

_ I know that you don't know it_

_ But you fine, so fine_

_ (fine, so fine)_

_ Oooohhhh,_

_ I'm gonna show you when you're_

_ Mine, oh mine_

_ (mine, oh mine)_

…but, unbeknownst to Beast Boy (who was practically basking in his victory at the moment), Raven had a few tricks up her sleeves.

_Treasure, that is what you are_

_ Honey you're my golden star_

_ I know you could make my wish come true_

_ If you let me treasure you_

_ If you let me treasure you_

Beast Boy's mouth was agape, astounded by the sight he was seeing. Sure, it was a surprise to see Raven dancing in general, even if it was just lyrical, but hip-hop!? 'I swear I'm having a freaking' nightmare, well, a dream in that Raven is seductively dancing right in front of me (the Beast was having some fun with this) , but a nightmare that she is crushing me in a hip-hop competition! I'd rather be sent to the meat dimension…'

"Beat that, idiot." Raven said in all of her glory, abruptly bringing the Changeling back into reality

_Oh, Oh,_

_ Oooohhhh!_

Though Beast Boy was evidently losing, he kept his cool, not going down without a fight.

_Pretty girl, pretty girl,_

_ Pretty girl you should be smiling_

_ A girl like you should never look so blue_

Beast Boy regained his composure, busting some moves that would send many girls into a hormone overdrive, but not Raven (at least, not outwardly…)

_You're everything I see _

_ You're in my dreams _

_ I wouldn't say that to you if it wasn't true_

This time, rather than waiting, Raven was quick to fire back with her flawless moves. Dang, he never knew that a girl, let alone Raven, of all people, could pop and lock like his girlfriend at the moment. Beast Boy could hardly hold back the Beast in him, flooding him with some… controversial, thoughts, let's leave it at that…

_Oh woahhh_

_ I know that you don't know it_

_ But you're fine so fine_

_ (fine, so fine)_

Beast Boy fired back at her with a spinning headstand, finishing it with a smooth point and step (can't remember the name for my life) in her direction. At that the empath rolled her eyes and prepared herself for her next move.

Lady's and gents, this officially turned into a fast-paced full-fledged dance war, and things were about to get naughty.

_Oh woahhh_

_ girl I'm gonna show you when_

_you're mine, oh mine_

_(mine, oh mine)_

_ Treasure, that is what you are_

_ Honey you're my golden star_

_ You know you can make my wish come true_

_ If you let me treasure you_

_ If you let me treasure you_

_ You are my treasure, you are my treasure_

_ You are my treasure, yeah, you you you, you are_

_ You are my treasure, you are my treasure_

_ You are my treasure, yeah, you you you, you are_

_ Treasure, that is what you are_

_ Honey you're my golden star_

_ You know you can make my wish come true_

_ If you let me treasure you_

_ If you let me treasure you_

And so the dance war sadly came to an end, the winner of the match was evident to the both. Both Titans were soaked, having just had the best workout of their lives.

"Yeah, I think it was kinda obvious that Rae Rae over here one, that was just SAD grass stain…"

The two exhausted Titans practically had double heart attacks, hearing the all too familiar booming voice of there fellow teammate.

"Cyborg?! Dude! How long have you been there, dude?"

"Long enough to see little Rae over here whoop your little a-"

"Hey! We already have one cuss in this chapter, we don't need another! Besides, you're already in a serious mess right here tin-man, and if I were you, thank goodness I'm not, I wouldn't be provoking the already pissed half demon…" Raven hissed. Beast Boy, who had retreated to the sidelines, found his petite girlfriend threatening the 7 foot robotic lump of pure muscle was hilarious…

…and the sexiest thing on earth.

Cyborg was about to run for his life… Or at least, he would be if he had any common sense.

"Oh, and one more thing. You two argue like an old couple."

This ticked both of them off, anger defined on BB's face, and Raven, well… let's keep this family-friendly…

_-Time Lapse-_

That night, the Titans were heading to their rooms for the night… well, except for Cy, he would be in the medical lab for a while…

Only two of the Titans knew of the events earlier that day, and they planned to keep it that way (they would give Cyborg a long talk once he regained consciousness…)

After the team meeting, Raven received a lecture from Robin. It was probably good, but she tuned most if it out. Hey, she had a valid reason, …certain, emotions in Nevermore were going ballistic…

The rest of the afternoon, the Titans had decided to finally take a day off, after Robin's many, many protests had died down. They had hung out all day, going to the pizza parlor (per usual), watching movies, going around town, and just being teenagers and enjoying each others' company.

Beast Boy had left a few hours before, going to go do who knows what, just having had return mere minutes ago.

Anyway, as Raven was headed up to her room, she saw a figure, well, a figure's shadow, quickly turn the corner, running as if to find shelter.

'That's odd…' Raven thought. 'Oh well, probably just an unsuspecting teammate retreating from the horror call Beast Boy's room, that thing smells like death. Frightening, truly frightening…' But as Raven reached her door, she noticed a small, velvet box on the floor, just slightly in front of her door. She looked at her charm bracelet and gasped.

"Did he… Is that why he…"

She reached down, her curiosity and excitement almost uncontainable, and opened it, and low and behold, a beautiful charm lay within. It was a petite silver dancer, with a beautiful dress made of amethyst diamonds, a truly precious piece of jewelry.

And just above it was a note, written in sloppy handwriting:

"Rematch?"

**A/N: YES! Finally, this took forever, so low and behold, the update you all have been waiting for…**

**Peace!**

**HighonBBRAE**


	4. Promises and a First

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY! I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER!**

**If you are still reading this story, thank you SO much for the support! I am still a newbie to the site, so any support/critique helps! I have decided to mention all of my loyal reviewers, you guys are the coolest! Also a big thanks to my followers, favoriters, and my readers, too! **

** Mia Ricky:Thanks! :3 As you see, I have continued, and plan on updating regularly until I am finished, so do not fear! I LOVE your story "Masks and Pasts" y'all should check it out, it's amazing!**

** CleoArrow: Man, THANK YOU SO MUCH! :33 You are practically a fanfic idol to me, thanks for reviewing every chapter! Means so much to me! BTW, I was the idiot who thought the villain in "Box of Little White Lies" was a fangirl… **

** Kimberly: Thanks for loving' it girl! Yesss!**

** JulieAndrews13: Oh my goodness,thanks! (see what I did there…) I will definitely continue writing, I hope you do the same, you're great!**

** -and finally-**

** What a Pretty Little Nightmare: thank you, thank you. THANK YOU! :3 You have been so loyal to my story, and also we share a TOTALLY healthy love for BBRAE… totally**

** This is really long now, so let's make this quick. Sorry for the mini chapter and the BIG a/n, I'll try to avoid in the future, and I will probably also mention NEW reviewers in each chapter. I LOVE my repeating reviewers SO MUCH, but that would take up a lot of room…**

** I'm stalling, VAMINOES!**

** Disclaimer- I don't own the Teen Titans, but I own Beast Boy… in my dreams… tehehe ;3**

**The Proposal**

All of the Titans, including the Titans East, were lounging in the Ops room, waiting for Robin's "mandatory meeting" to begin. Much to Beast Boy's dismay, but let's not get into that…

As all of the Titans (well, minus one) were catching up, having not seen each other for "too long," they heard a voice from the hallway, appearing somewhat… nervous? "Titans, huh, I've called this meeting to make a, _special,_ announcement…" Every Titan was surprised, for they had never seen there leader appear so flustered before, but that shock was elevated immensely once he stepped from behind the door. There stood the Boy Wonder, clad in a dashing suit and a velvety red tie, a _glorious_ combination, or so was the opinion of a certain Titan.

She,the innocent girl, sweet as could be, a drop dead beauty, unprepared for what the night held in store.

As everyone stood in utter shock, Robin advanced towards his target, every step building up his confidence, but at the same time wrecking him.

He, the fearless leader, never to be broken, acrobat with unreal talent, about to perform the biggest stunt of his life.

"Or, more so, ask a question." Robin turned toward the kitchen counter, flipping on the stereo. And with what happened next, Robin's intent was clear to everyone.

_It's a beautiful night,_

_ We're looking for something dumb to do_

_ Hey baby,_

_ I think I want to marry you._

_ Is it the look in your eyes,_

_ Or is it this dancing juice?_

_ Who cares baby?_

_ I think I wanna marry you._

Robin had walked over to the flabbergasted Starfire, taken her delicate hand, and they began ballroom dancing around the room together, as if every worry had melted away, and everyone had disappeared. But they were still there alright, some enjoying the scene more than others.

_Well I know this little chapel_

_ On the boulevard _

_ We can go,_

_ No one will know_

_ Oh come on, girl_

_ Who cares if we're trash?_

_ Got a pocket full of cash_

_ We can blow,_

_ Shots of patron_

_ And it's on girl_

As the adorable couple waltzed around the room, Robin taking the awestruck Starfire of her feet. As Raven observed all of this from the couch, she thought to herself, 'Huh, I thought BB was the Bruno Mars guy, after what happened last week…' (past chapter reference, like a boss :3) Raven thought back to the past few weeks, all that had happened, especially between her and a certain someone…

_Don't say_

_ No, no, no, no, no_

_ Just say_

_ Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_ And we'll _

_ Go, go, go, go, go_

_ If you're ready_

_ Like I'm ready_

As Cy took in the scene detail for detail, in case of blackmail opportunity, of course, he couldn't rip his eyes away from his Honeybee. Sure, they had been an official couple for a few months now, but he wasn't much for public displays of affection. He had to keep his "manly reputation" stable, so he would say, but that didn't stop him from daydreaming.

_'Cause it's a beautiful night,_

_ We're looking for something dumb to do_

_ Hey baby,_

_ I think I wanna marry you_

_ Is it the look in your eyes,_

_ Or is it this dancing juice?_

_ Who cares baby?_

And as the song neared an end, Robin revealed that he had one more surprise up his sleeve. He ripped out a small velvet from his pocket, got down on one knee, and presented it to his love. But unlike the wide box Beast Boy had previously given Raven, it was a small, square box, the remnants inside obvious.

_I think I wanna marry you._

"Robin!"

"Star, ever since I laid eyes on you, I knew you were the one. Loving, compassionate, kind, perfect. You are unlike anyone I have ever met before, and I can't even imagine being worthy of your love. Yet here I am. Star, I want to be with you the rest of your life. You have seen the darker side of me, and you love it. Star, I've never been more sure of anything in my life. I love you."

"Robin, I-I don't know what to say. I love you too, more than you can imagine, but are we not young to be married?"

"Star, it's called a promise ring." He saw the confused look on his lover's face, asking him to explain. "It for when two people love each other and plan on getting married but are too young, so to make closure, they wear promise rings, to show they love each other and one day will get married. So, my beloved, shining Star, will you marry me?"

The alien's eyes were rimmed with tears of joy. "Oh Robin, of course!"

"I was hoping you'd say that…" He replied with a smirk that went unnoticed by the rest. And he slid the ring on her finger, made of the finest emerald and electric blue gems, a beauty to behold. But after he the ring on her, bringing out her deep orbs ever so perfectly, he grasped her hand, pulling her into a passionate kiss.

As the newly engaged couple were _busy_, Cy couldn't take it anymore. He looked right into Bee's eyes and pulled her into a sweet kiss, as if it were their first (though it defiantly wasn't).

As the two Titans couples shared their love, the remaining couple remained seated, awkwardly glancing from the couples to each other, quickly averting their eyes and deciding to aim their focus toward the corner.

As Cy and Bee released from each other, Cy glance dover to the painfully uncomfortable couple. "Aw come on BB! Don't tell me you've never kissed your girly friend before. Wait, have you kissed _anyone_ before?" Beast Boy quickly rid himself of any thought of Terra, not wanting to spoil the night, knowing his best friend hadn't known of their first date.

"Friend Raven, please tell me, have you never shared your affection for Friend Beast Boy through pressing your lips on the others in a loving way?" Robin blushed madly, but his was nothing compared to Raven's. Beast Boy was still pondering Cyborg's remark, thank goodness, while Cy wondered how lips could be pressed in a non-loving way…

"No, actually. And we will when we're ready, I guess…" Raven replied in the most awkward way possible, still trying to regain her cool from her best friend's last statement. Cy just attempted to contain his laughter in the corner, Bee doing the same.

What a great couple.

"Common Rae! It's not that hard, and it's not like he'll reject it." Cy replied. eager for some drama but not really expecting anything to happen.

Raven, having finally stopped blushing (for the most part), replied in her regular monotone, "Just because everyone else is, doesn't mean we have to." She went to add, "Besides, tonight is about Robin and Starfire, not- mpph!" Raven was suddenly interrupted by Beast Boy forcefully pressing his face against hers. He knew what he had to do, before it was to late. Everyone jaws dropped, and this doubled with what happened next.

Raven kissed him back.

"Woah! That quickly elevated…" said Cyborg, the only Titan not totally at a loss for words at the moment.

The two released, just now realizing what had taken place. Both blushed for what, the fourth time that night?

"Heh, yeah… I think I'll excuse myself now…" replied Raven, still shocked at what she had just done. No one objected, and she departed to her room. The others leaved a few minutes later, no one brave enough to speak of what had just taken place.

Oh, but Cyborg would _defiantly_ be ready later, after a little recharge…

__-Time Lapse-__

Raven was in her room, it having been a mere hour since her (and his) first kiss, just finishing some much needed meditation. Just as she was about to change, she heard a knock at her door. She went to see who it was, opening her door just to find an empty hallway. _'What on earth…' _As she looked down, she was elated at what she saw: yet another small, velvet box laid innocently on the floor in front of her room. She opened the box, revealing a silver charm with a green gem Mickey Mouse and an amethyst Minnie, both leaning in for a kiss. She smiled as she attached the charm to her bracelet, checked to make sure no one was watching, and close her door, retreating to her room to think of past events of that day…

And as Beast Boy closed the door, he smiled, a certain empath plaguing his thoughts, and he drifted off to sleep, for once having pleasant dreams…

**A/N: Aw! So sweet, just in time for Valentines!**

** …I'm gonna heave…**

**That's right, I was able to incorporate some RobStar and CyBee for all ya crazies!**

** I don't own Bruno Mars's "Marry You", couldn't say it in the beginning because SPOILER ALERT!**

** Peace, love, and stuff… **

** -ForeverAlone**

**(Yeah, Valentine's is kinda gonna suck, because there is one couple in my grade, and of course, it has to be my crush and someone else… and they got together like 3 days before Valentine's Day… woohoo…)**


End file.
